


Bâl-Tyalen: Starlight Over the Spring

by LadyNoir



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Elrond, BAMF Gil-Galad, Elven Wine, F/M, Gil-Galad Has a Daughter, Gil-Galad Is the Best Dad, Glorfindel Is a Good Mom, Last Alliance of Elves and Men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Elrond, Second Age, Tyelpe Deserved Better, War of the Last Alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: High King of the Noldor, Ereinion Gil-Galad began his reign in the Second Age just after the War of Wrath, a well beloved King he was and he reigned over both peaceful and times of war, this however is not his story, but the story of his daughter, High Princess Ilmariel Ereinniel, her youth and adulthood and how she became the last Elvenqueen in Arda.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Bâl-Tyalen: Starlight Over the Spring

_Bâl-Tyalen:_

_Starlight Over the Spring_

**Second Age**

**185 S.A. Lindon.**

If anyone would have asked High King of the Noldor Ereinion Gil-Galad what love was, he surely would have answered that it was what he felt for the lovely elleth named Anthelisse. When his love and Queen, Anthelisse, had decided to release her spirit as her soul had grown weary after witnessing the horrors of the War of Wrath, his views change as Ereinion Gil-Galad discovered love once again, for Queen Anthelisse left Gil-Galad one more gift before she departed.

* * *

"A child?" asked a weary and young Elrond as Gil-Galad cradled his newborn elleth in his arms.

"My child, yes, Anthelisse saw fit to gift me with a child of my own before she departed, she once promised me that she wouldn't leave me alone in the world," Gil-Galad said with a small smile on his face.

And so the High Princess of the Noldor had been presented to her people by her father and in a beautiful _Essecarmë_ the princess had been given the _essi_ Elentari, and as her Naneth had left in writing her _amilessë_ was Ilmariel. It was but many years later that the princess would gain her _epessë._

* * *

Ilmariel was a lively elfling, and Gil-Galad a doting father whenever his duties as High King allowed him to be. She took after both of her parents, her hair as dark as the night which defined her as a descendant of Findekano and her eyes shone silver in the moonlight. The king appointed several elves as part of a special guard to keep track of the little princess as she had a tendency to disappear from her lessons, her guard consisted of Gildor, Thalon and Harnion, the three young guards had the hard task of following the princess around the Havens and sometimes making sure she didn't drown.

* * *

**195 S.A. Mithlond, Lindon.**

Gil-Galad was sure that the Valar were somehow laughing at him, everyone that he had ever met was laughing at him. Anthelisse, the Valar kept her, was having a great time laughing at him and had left him with a spawn of Morgoth himself. Said spawn was looking up at him with wide eyes looking as innocent as possible, her three guards dutifully standing by the door and Elrond trying to stifle his laughter.

"What is the meaning of this, Ilmariel?" Gil-Galad asked, keeping his voice soft and leveled, his daughter was just ten years old, an elfling, a mischievous elfling hellbent on getting on every single one of his nerves, but an elfling nonetheless.

"I wanted to play by the sea, Atto," she told him.

Gil-Galad sighed as he picked her up, she was quick to wrap her little arms around his neck and smile at him.

"It is dangerous to play in the sea, yenya," he chastised her softly before pressing a kiss to her wet dark hair.

"But I was not alone, Atto; Gildor, Thalon and Harnion were with me, they always keep me safe," the young princess yawned as she said the last word and Gil-Galad relaxed.

He dismissed the three guards and turned to look at Elrond who was looking at him with a small smile.

* * *

**235 S.A. Mithlond, Lindon.**

When the princess reached her fiftieth year, Lindon celebrated. She still looked lanky and a little childish, and she had yet to outgrown her worst habits, at least according to her father and Elrond, but she was no less lovely than the rest of her brethren. Her maids had long given up the mission to turn her into a proper elven princess and so Ilmariel had taken likeness to the sword and the bow, a thing that was encouraged by her ever present guards and best friends Gildor, Thalon and Harnion.

Gil-Galad often could be found observing his daughter from one of his balconies as she sparred with her guards.

"Her form is getting better," Elrond pointed out as he stood next to his King.

"It is, Cirdan informs me that she's been reading about the wars too, I grow weary, the enemy has been silent for too long and now Ilmariel has decided that her calling in life is to become a warrior, I fear for her," he confessed, his eyes on Elrond.

"We shall keep her safe, my Lord, if she's to become a warrior then she will be trained to become the best of us, she will not be bested in battle," Elrond assured him, "but for now, I think it's best to let her enjoy her childhood for a little bit more."

Gil-Galad smiled at the ellon that was all but his son and smiled, "I think so too, now, Dammion brought a few sketches last time of swords, what if we go over them, Ilmariel should have a sword worthy of a princess once she reaches her hundredth year."

Elrond smirked, "She would like that."

* * *

**385 S.A. Forthlindon, Lindon.**

"Are you completely sure about this?" asked Thalon.

Ilmariel snorted, "of course not, Atto will kill us, we just have to try to return before he finds out."

Gildor groaned as he jumped onto another branch, "I am too young to be killed, Ilmariel."

"You're older than me, I just want to see the world beyond, we're not even setting foot out of Lindon, we're just climbing trees, it was either this or visiting the Numenorians," Ilmariel said with a grin.

"We are not visiting the Numenorians," Harnion said for what seemed like a thousand time.

"Fine, no to the Numenorians," Ilmariel said, "we know every little crack of Lindon and the Havens, there's ought to be more out there."

"And there is, but we are safe here," Gildor told her softly.

Ilmariel sighed as she sat on the branch she had been standing, she understood the wariness of the elves, she knew of the enemy, of the shadows that threatened Arda and the rocky path that awaited them, but the youthful part of her wanted to explore the world that was now her home.

* * *

**725 S.A. Havens, Lindon.**

High Princess of the Noldor Ilmariel stood next to her father in the harbor as the Numenorean ship docked, she had reached her five hundred and fortieth year and was a decent warrior as her father had overtaken her training once he felt that she was ready. Now they were currently waiting for the Numenorian heir Aldarion who was visiting for the first time and so it was the duty of the royal family of Lindon to receive him in the harbor.

There was a choir singing and many other elves were there to receive Aldarion into Mithlond. Said Numenorian stepped out of his ship looking quite out of place between the elves, his dark hair barely reached his chin and his blue grey eyes were warm and friendly, he had a scruffy beard and was dressed in dark leathers. Ilmariel thought that he looked a little like a pirate and less like the heir of a Numenorean kingdom but she was not going to be one to judge.

After the Numenorians disembarked the party moved into the main palace for a luncheon that Gil-Galad had prepared for them, Ilmariel fiddled with the sleeves of her dress as she kept close to her father, smiling politely and generally being a good host a princess when the situation demanded it from her.

"You do not wish to be here," Elrond said as he handed her a goblet of wine.

"Not really, I wish to travel, to see what's beyond the walls of Mithlond, a part of me knows of the dangers of the world and that Ada only wishes to keep me safe, but I yearn to see what's out there," Ilmariel said softly.

Elrond offered her a smile and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "There will come a time when you will get your wish, and you will travel, you are still young."

"Do you think Ada will let me leave Lindon after I reach my three thousand year?" she asked teasingly.

Elrond laughed, "Absolutely not, you'd have to be at least five thousand, but fear not that day will come."

* * *

**968 S.A. Ost-in-Edhil, Eregion.**

When Ilmariel reached her seventh hundred and eighty three year she was allowed to visit Ost-in-Edhil in Eregion. Her visit served a double purpose as Gil-Galad had wanted to send a letter to Celembribor about what he had discussed with the Numenorians and wait for a reply and what better excuse than his daughter who was itching to travel?

Thalon, Gildor and Harnion had been part of the guard that had been assigned to go with the princess, as they were her official guards and she seldom went anywhere without them, but there was also Bernion and Iderhil joining the party. Ilmariel was beside herself when the trip was announced and she spent a whole week packing and unpacking her travel bag and badgering Elrond about what she needed to take with her.

The relationship between the princess and Elrond was that of siblings and the High King of the Noldor was extremely proud of that. Ilmariel respected Elrond's words and took the ellon's advice. Gil-Galad understood his daughter greatly, her desire to know things and to discover the world beyond the safety of his domain, he had been a young ellon once, but he had seen war once, he had been shoved into a kingship that he hadn't been sure that he wanted and he was doing his best to protect his daughter from such fate, something that he now understood. He couldn't criticize Oropher from holing himself up in the mountains with his people and his only son, not if that kept them safe from the enemy, unfortunately, Gil-Galad didn't have such luxury, Ereinion Gil-Galad couldn't just hide in the mountains and he was sure that Ilmariel wouldn't just stay put, the elleth was a fighter just like him, just like his forefathers.

* * *

Arda was beautiful, the trees spoke and Ilmariel longed to speak their language, but such was not the custom of the Noldor, they were fighters and smiths, carriers of deep knowledge. The small party had a good time and within a fortnight they reached Eregion and its capital, Ost-in-Edhil. Ilmariel met Celebrimbor and the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, being entertained by her hosts for the nights that she remained in the capital of Eregion while Celebrimbor wrote a reply for Gil-Galad.

While in Ost-in-Edhil, Ilmariel struck a friendship with Celebrian, thing that many found odd as the two were as different as day and night, but Ilmariel truly loved her new friend and promised to write as many letters and to visit as many times as her father allowed. After many hugs and even a few tears the two new friends departed and Ilmariel and her guard returned to Mithlond where she recounted her adventure in extreme detail to her father and Elrond and so that was her first of many trips to the city.

* * *

**1200 S.A. Mithlond, Lindon.**

Gil-Galad paced in his office after he had just banished the stranger who named himself Annatar Lord of Gifts and Elrond had just made sure that the stranger had departed the lands of Lindon. Ilmariel took that moment to enter his office followed by her three guards as Gil-Galad had summoned her, if only to see that she was not in peril.

"Atto?" she asked.

"Have you been sparring?" he asked suddenly.

"Every morning, I'm training the new recruits just as you asked of me," she answered dutifully.

"Good, good, yenya, in the afternoons you will spar with me and Elrond, be sure to clear your schedule with Cirdan," he told her.

"Not that I'm complaining about this new development, but, is there any reason? Something we should know?" she asked, gesturing towards herself and her guards.

"Just a feeling for now, it is better to be safe," Gil-Galad said, then he smiled, "make sure those new guards of ours are strong, our enemy will have no mercy."

Ilmariel grinned, "Oh you know it, Atto!"

* * *

**1600 S.A. Havens, Lindon.**

A mighty ship docked into Lindon gathering the attention of Ilmariel who had been skipping rocks with Gildor and Thalon while Harnion watched over them, the four of them exchanged glances before they ran towards it to see who had arrived. Ilmariel was the first to unsheath her swords at the strangers and to hold it to the neck of a very handsome and tall golden haired ellon.

"State your name and business with Lindon, now,"

The ellon smiled amusedly at her and lifted his hands in defeat, "Lord Glorfindel at your services, who might be holding me at swordpoint, if I might ask?"

Ilmariel raised an eyebrow at him and then straightened herself, but left her sword up, "High Princess of the Noldor Elentari Ilmariel, why am I talking to an ellon who's supposed to be dead?"

"The valar sent me back, Princess, it seems that Arda it's in need of help," Glorfindel said.

Ilmariel rolled her eyes, "Or perhaps you're working for the enemy, until my father arrives you will stay here," she declared then turned her head to look at her friends, "Harnion, get my father and Elrond."

Harnion nodded and left as quickly as he could.

"Will you keep your sword on my neck until your father arrives?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, if you move and lose your head then it will be your own fault," she answered with an innocent smile on her face.

"Quite distrustful for an elleth your age," Glorfindel teased.

"I'm alive, also I know the functionality of a braid when fighting," she said with a wolfish grin.

Glorfindel looked at her confused, "so you believe that I'm Glorfindel?"

"Of course I do, you're practically shining, my eyes are hurting, it's annoying," Ilmariel said smirking.

"Ilmariel, this is not how we treat our guests," Gil-Galad said as he approached the docks, followed by Elrond and Harnion.

"But Atto, how will I put the fear of the Valar into elves that are older than dirt if not through deceit?" Ilmariel complained with an adorable pout.

"Apologies, Lord Glorfindel," Gil-Galad said, then looked at Ilmariel again, "Ilmariel, the sword."

"Oh, right," Ilmariel sheathed her sword and looked at her father innocently.

Gil-Galad pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Glorfindel who looked amused by the whole thing. Turned out that the ellon had travelled with two Istari that were supposed to help in the elven plight against Sauron. And since Ilmariel seemed to be having much fun with everything Gil-Galad asked Lord Glorfindel as a personal favor to become Ilmariel's new sparring partner.

* * *

**1672 S.A. Mithlond, Lindon.**

"Neresa," Glorfindel called Ilmariel as they sparred, "Your form is good, but you need to cover your flanks better, you've grown cocky."

"Why Neresa?" Ilmariel asked.

The golden haired ellon smiled, "I've noticed that no one here has bothered to give you an epesse, Neresa means 'she who has manlike valor or strength' in quenya."

"Neresa," Ilmariel repeated softly, a smile upon her lips, "I like it."

"Well then, Neresa, pick up your sword, we'll go from the top," Glorfindel smirked at her and Ilmariel couldn't help but to grin.

* * *

**1694 S.A Mithlond, Lindon.**

Neresa listened as her father gave out orders, Sauron was heading out of Mordor with an army to attack either them or Eregion, she stood next to Glorfindel dressed in her armor as the army was divided, their task was to lead their people out of Lindon and head North through the Northern passages and once they made sure that the bulk of their people were safe they were to join Elrond's forces in Eregion.

It was a smart plan to keep Neresa out of the worst part of the battle, and assigning Glorfindel to guard her guaranteed her survival. Gildor, Thalon and Harnion were also part of her army, as Neresa doubted that they would be parted from her and she thanked Eru that her father was smart enough to keep them together. Before they departed she went to her father's study.

"Atto?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"Ilmariel," he greeted her warmly.

She offered him a sad smile, "I fear this is the last time we are going to see Mithlond as it is now."

"Well, you always did want to leave," he teased.

"Not like this, Atto, not under the threat of Sauron," she told him, silvery eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Gil-Galad sighed as he placed a hand on his daughter's cheek, "I will not let him get to you, onya, you shouldn't live with that fear."

"My only fear is that I will lose you to a battlefield Atto," she said softly.

The High King of the Noldor pulled his daughter into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her dark hair, she hugged him back as tightly, "I cannot promise you that it won't happen, because there are some things that are out of our control, but I can promise that I will fight my hardest to always make it back to you, yenya."

"That's all I can ask for, Atto," she said into his chest.

"You do the same for me and we'll be okay, and if I ever… if, if I'm ever not here, you live your life, you let Elrond and Cirdan take care of our people and only once you're ready you burden yourself with a crown," Gil-Galad said as he let go of Neresa.

She wiped away the stray tear that had fallen and nodded, a smile on her face, "Stay safe, Atto, gi melin."

"Gi melin, yenya."

* * *

**1697 S.A. Eregion, Ruins of Ost-in-Edhil.**

Neresa's sword cut into an orc as she made her way through the battlefield, her army just in time to help Elrond against Sauron's force. She focused on cutting through the enemy, remembering her father's and Glorfindel's lessons, a distracted warrior was a dead warrior after all, and soon she was covered in grime and blood and surrounded by corpses of orcs and elves alike. Her breaths were coming out in deep puffs but she continued to fight, even if she could feel her bones aching like never before, blood ringing in her ears and her heartbeat going at it like a drum.

The bodies continued to fall to her blade as she continued her mortal dance, it was both beautiful and terrifying to see the Noldor in battle, but there was something about Neresa that screamed lethal to her enemies, and it was not only the golden haired ellon that fought next to her shadowing her movements, nor the bulky trio that followed, although they were deathly too. It was something that even Amroth and his army of Galadhrim noticed, that Celeborn noticed too. Such primal bloodshed in those silver eyes that called for vengeance upon Sauron.

Elrond had been the one to stop her from going after Sauron when the forces of evil began to retreat after their loss, he held her in his arms as she raged about the injuste and the destruction of a place she once had loved, of the murder of an elf she had considered family.

"We will defeat him, Neresa, come, we must leave before he comes back," Glorfindel told her, as he pulled her from Elrond gently.

"Wait, please," she said softly, "We must find Lord Celebrimbor's body and give him a proper burial, he was kind to me and the closest thing I had to an uncle."

Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged glances and sighed, there was little they could do against the pleading eyes of the princess, especially when she was covered in blood and grime and tears.

"We will find him," Glorfindel promised before turning to the guards and giving the order.

While the guards looked for Celebrimbor's body, Neresa was introduced to Amroth and Durin III, she was interested by the Sindar briefly and the two exchanged a few words, the dwarf was fun and soon enough the princess was trading barbs with the Lord of Khazad-Dum who had promised to give passage to the elves who wanted to reach Lorien safely.

"The lord has been found," announced Gildor as he reached the lords and the princess.

"Then we shall depart to Imladris," Elrond said, "those who wish to join us feel free to do so."

"Those who wish to join Celeborn and I feel free to do so too," Amroth offered too.

And so again, the survivors chose their paths once more and went where their hearts took them. Neresa once arriving at Imladris commissioned a statue for Celebrimbor and laid his body to rest under a big oak tree near a river, many of the Noldor survivors from Eregion attended the funeral, and the princess herself sang a farewell song so sad that many warriors wept.

* * *

**1697\. S.A. Imladris, War Council.**

"Idril and Beron should be making their way with our people, Lindon was emptied as per my orders," Neresa said.

"And how was that a wise decision?" Elrond asked

"You saw what happened to Eregion, Adar took the army out of Lindon and left a small contingent to protect it, whatever he's doing with the Numenoreans I only hope will be enough against Sauron but I will not leave our people to be murdered by orcs, the mountains of Forthlindon are tricky, but they are safe, I mapped out the route myself, they will reach a settlement and once it is safe for us to retrieve them, we will bring them here," she explained.

"And what do you suggest we do about Sauron?" Elrond asked her.

Neresa tilted her head to the side, "I… you're the eldest, many times I've trusted you counsel and I am trusting it now, perhaps you think that because we do not share the same blood we are not family, Elrond, but family doesn't end in blood, you are my brother and there is no one else that I would trust to lead us against Sauron right now than you."

Elrond blinked several times and looked at Neresa, a funny expression on his face, "I… thank you, Neresa, you are my little sister too."

* * *

**1699 S.A. Imladris.**

The siege had been going for two years now, luckily they still had enough food as elves needed very little to eat, and they were still very well defended, orcs had still to cross the perimeter that Neresa and Glorfindel had established all thanks to their archers but they were all growing weary and tired.

"This cannot continue," Elrond said as he paced, Erestor, his assistant walked nervously behind him.

"Well unless you have a bigger army or another higher place we can go, I'd say we are trapped here," Neresa said rather unhelpfully from her chair.

"You and Lord Glorfindel are good fighters, Neresa, come up with a plan," Elrond snapped.

Neresa raised an eyebrow at him, "Lord Glorfindel and I cannot take on an orc army by ourselves, Elrond, quit being irritable I'm sure Atar will soon come back and help us lift this siege, it's been a while since we've heard from him."

"I just want this to be over with, all these wars, all these battles, I wanted to be a healer, not a warrior," Elrond said as he sat next to Neresa.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him an encouraging smile.

"Perhaps after all this is done then you can become a healer then, Lord Elrond the best elven healer in all of Arda, with his main seat in Imladris a house of healing, what do you think?" she asked softly.

"It sounds rather lovely," he said with a small laugh.

"And I will kick the ass of anyone who dares disturb your peace," she promised.

Elrond laughed again and pulled Neresa into a hug, "of course."

* * *

**1700 S.A. Imladris.**

Neresa was sitting in front of Celebrimbor's statue as it was usually there where she found peace in wartime when a small bluebird landed next to her, a smile escaped her lips and she placed her fingers gently on the bird's head, feeling its soft plumage. The bird chirped happily and Neresa laughed until she noticed a small strip of paper tied to one of the bird's legs.

She frowned as she cradled the bird carefully in her hands so she could retrieve the message and she recognized the penmanship immediately, and a grin blossomed on her face before she pressed a kiss to the bird's head and stood as quickly as she could and ran through the small garden and into the holdfast. She stumbled into a few of her fellow warriors and sent them towards the armory to retrieve their swords and armor and to inform everyone they found on their way that the army was to be ready to attack at dusk.

"Elrond!" she said as she barged into Elrond's study.

"Please tell me you have a solution for our depleting storages, we won't last another year in a siege," Elrond said.

"Atar is coming, he sent a message with a bluebird, his army will be here at dusk, I've begun to tell our warriors to get ready," she told him as she handed him the strip of paper.

Elrond exchanged glances with Glorfindel and Erestor before he looked at her, "Then I'd suggest we all get ready, I'd hate for the King to have to do all the fighting."

* * *

"ATTO!" Neresa screamed before she collided with Gil-Galad enveloping him in a crushing hug.

The young elleth was covered in grime and orc blood but her smile could have rivalled the shine of the silmarils. Gil-Galad returned the hug in kind, lifting his daughter from the ground a little.

"My brave Neresa," he whispered into her hair, "I have missed you."

"And I you, Atto," she answered as they let go of one another.

"My king," Elrond greeted as he reached Neresa and Gil-Galad.

"Elrond," Gil-Galad sighed in relief, "I can only hope that you show me your new home."

"Imladris is yours," Elrond said, bowing his head.

Gil-Galad placed a hand on Elrond's shoulders, "No, yonya, it is yours; now show me inside, we have much to discuss."

* * *

**2347 S.A. Mithlond, Eriador.**

The years after the defeat of Sauron had been peaceful, Gil-Galad had returned to his seat with most of his people, Neresa's plan to empty the city had worked to perfection and Sauron had found nothing to attack. A welcome surprise in Gil-Galad's household was the presence of Lord Glorfindel, who had declared himself Neresa's second Atar, although the elleth had taken to calling the golden haired ellon, Amme, which was the term for 'mommy' in Quenya.

Glorfindel for his part loved it, as he had never been an Amme before and vowed to be the best Amme for Neresa. The plans to deal with Sauron once and for all never stopped, for they all knew that they had merely stopped him for the time being and that he would be back. Gil-Galad continued to rule his people with the wise counsel of Cirdan and the Havens prospered once more under the peaceful years.

* * *

"What is on your mind, Neresa?" Glorfindel asked the dark haired elleth as he sat next to her on the docks.

"Just enjoying the afternoon, Gildor, Thalon and Harnion are taking the day so I decided to come here and watch the ocean, it's peaceful," she said as she leaned on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"It is, I remember being a young ellon and wondering what was beyond the sea, I believe that we Noldor are cursed with yearning for knowledge, we always wish to see beyond," he said, his voice soft.

"When I was younger I always wished to go beyond the borders of Lindon, the first place I ever visited was Ost-in-Edhil, Uncle Tyelpe was so kind and accommodating and the city was so pretty and bright that I told him that I wished to someday make it my home, he laughed and told me that his home would always be open to me, you should have seen his face the first time I called him uncle, he was so happy," she recounted, "when I visited after that time he had a mithril tunic done for me, I always wear it under my armor."

"My best friend Etchelion, we called him Etchelion of the Fountain because he loved to play his flute while sitting on the fountain that was in the middle of the town, every afternoon he would sit there and play songs for everyone to hear, he had a dry sense of humor, I miss him very much, but I hope to see him once we depart one day," Glorfindel told Neresa.

She smiled at the golden haired elf, "In a distant future, I hope?"

"Of course, we need to gather many stories to tell them, otherwise telling them that we sat on the docks missing them would be dull," he teased.

Neresa laughed, "Thank you, Amme," she said as she hugged his arm.

Glorfindel grinned at Neresa and pressed a kiss to her hair, "it is no problem, yenya."

* * *

**2576 S.A. Bay of Belfalas.**

The sea looked the same and completely different from the one back in Mithlond, Neresa was visiting Celebrian as the two hadn't seen one another in a long while, with all fighting going on, so it was good for Neresa to be able to enjoy the company of her only female friend.

"I don't know how you do it," Celebrian commented as she brushed Neresa's hair, they were both seated on Celebrian's bed, a platter of fresh fruit and cheese in front of them.

"It is easy once you get used to it, I was never one to sit still for long periods of time, Eru knows that Atto tried," Neresa said with a smile.

Celebrian laughed, "many speak of your skill in battle, there are rumors of the King stepping down."

"Just rumors, Atto wouldn't burden me with a crown, nor would Elrond, and Amme wouldn't allow it either," Neresa said with a grin.

"I still can't believe Lord Glorfindel allows you to call him 'Amme', or plays along," Celebrian laughed.

"He is my Amme, and a good one, I know that Queen Anthelisse was my Naneth and she will always be so, but I needed an Amme, and since Lord Glorfindel offered, well, Elrond once said that Naneth was blonde," Neresa reasoned.

Celebrian smiled at her friend, "he was also the one to give you your epesse, was he not?"

"Yes, he worries too much, a total mother hen, he's probably discussing motherly advice with your Naneth," Neresa shuddered at the thought.

Celebrian giggled, "Nana is not that bad."

"But Amme totally is, oh this is going to be horrible," Neresa groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh hush, you're being dramatic, now come, your hair is done and I have a new dress for you, Ada is organizing the Festival of Lights this year, I'm sure you'll love it," Celebrian said, pulling Neresa with her as she stood from the bed.

"I love your dresses, I do, but is the whole flair necessary?" Neressa asked.

"Of course, you're a princess," Celebrian said offhandedly.

"Technically, so are you, and your dress is simpler than mine," Neresa accused as she examined the two dresses that Celebrian had pulled from her dresser.

"But you are a renowned warrior and our guest of honor, besides, perhaps you'll catch the eye of an ellon tonight," Celebrian winked.

Neresa rolled her eyes at her friend, "Doubtful, they would have to step through Amme and that is if they manage to make it through Thalon, Gildor and Harnion."

"Then you will join me in elleth maidenhood for eternity, glad to know I won't be alone," Celebrian grinned.

"Glad to know it's a viable option," Neresa said.

There was silence before both elleths began laughing.

* * *

**3111 S.A. Mithlond, Eriador.**

"Daro!" Gildor called the soldiers and every single one of them halted.

It was a majestic sight to watch the entire army in their training hours, all of them moving in complete unison, not an elf out of place. Gil-Galad stood in front of the line, aeglos in hand, Neresa to his right and Glorfindel to his left while Gildor stood to Glorfindel's left. The weather was nice, it was the middle of spring after all, and mid morning was the best hour to train.

"We are done for today," Gil-Galad announced, "break lines and enjoy the rest of the day."

The soldiers were quick to move, most leaving in groups talking about the activities that they were going to do through the day, reading, playing music or simply frolicking, such was the life of the elves of Eriador during times of peace.

"Will you join me for luncheon, Neresa?" asked Gil-Galad.

"Of course, Atto," Neresa said, lacing her hand with his.

As it was usual, they were joined by Glorfindel and the three of them had a very pleasant time discussing military tactics, their numenorean allies, Cirdan's new bearded look, Elrond's latest missive and general gossip, as it turned out, Glorfindel had dirt on mostly everyone in Eriador, even Gil-Galad was impressed.

* * *

**3319 S.A. Mithlond, Eriador.**

"Numenor has been destroyed," Glorfindel announced at Gil-Galad's council.

"Do we know of anyone who survived?" asked Neresa who was seated next to her father.

The lords of Eriador were gathered sitting across a round table, it had been a fortnight since the great flooding that had destroyed most of the bay as giant waves had made their way into the city.

"With any luck our allies did," Cirdan said.

"Ships were spotted carrying the banner of Elendil and the faithful," interjected Lord Egnaer.

Gil-Galad adopted a pensive expression.

"Should we go meet them, Atto?" Neresa asked, "I could go with several of my guards, Gildor, Thalon, Harnion, Beron, Idril, Canion even Lord Glorfindel could come with."

"Did anyone see where they might be headed?" asked Gil-Galad.

"One of the ships seems to have set its course to the lands near to Vinyalonde, my lord," answered Lord Vorima.

Gil-Galad nodded and then looked at Neresa, "Gather your men, Lord Glorfindel must stay by your side at all times, take whatever provisions you deem necessary, we shall honor the alliances we once had with Aldarion."

"As you wish, Atto," Neresa said with a smile as she stood.

* * *

**3319 S.A. Vinyalonde.**

Glorfindel led the small party of elves towards Vinyalonde, Neresa riding her white stallion Zuko by his side. Thankfully they met no foes on their way and managed to reach the coast where the ship docked along with a group of weary men. The first person to step out of the ship was a tall dark haired numenorean that reminded Neresa vaguely of Elrond, she supposed that this one was Elendil, he was sure taller than her, and she was by no means short.

The newcomer was quick to walk down the steps of his ship and kneel in the land, Neresa was sure that if she hadn't been an elf she wouldn't have been able to hear his Quenyan oath.

" _Out of the Great Sea_ _to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world_ " he had said onto the earth before he stood again.

Neresa exchanged glances with Glorfindel before she approached the man.

"Lord Elendil, I presume?" she asked in Quenya, seeing as the man already knew the language.

"Yes, my lady," he answered with a small bow.

"I am deeply saddened to hear about what happened in Numenor, what we felt must have been naught compared to watching your homeland be destroyed completely, my father, High King Gil-Galad, send high deepest condolences," she said as she handed Elendil a letter.

"Your presence here serves to show that there is yet light in our paths, princess, my sons have docked further south and will raise their own town, we Numenorians will endure," Elendil assured her.

Neresa smiled at him, "I know that you will, but you do not have to walk the paths alone, Numenorians were once elf friends, you speak our tongue, alliances can be bound once more and friendships can blossom once more."

Neresa held out a hand to Elendil, the man chuckled before he took it.

"May the friendship between the elves and Numenoreans last," Elendil said.

"Well, we do live forever, my lord," Neresa teased.

* * *

**3356 S.A. Annuminas, Arnor.**

"It looks so…"

"Rustic, stoney, unstylish?"

"Amme!" Neresa exclaimed in annoyance, "White, I was going to say white, why is everything so white here?"

Glorfindel laughed heartily as they continued their stroll through the city while Gil-Galad finished his meeting with Elendil and joined them.

"It reminds me of Gondolin a little," Glorfindel admitted, "Although it lacks fountains and trees."

"Truly?"

"Truly," he assured her, "Turgon was fond of trees, fountains and festivals, in that order."

"And what were you fond of, Amme?" Neresa asked.

"Many things, there was this elleth, Rog's sister, who made a fantastic pie, it was a delicacy, of course she hated us rambunctious lot, so she bribed us with pie, I was her favorite," Glorfindel winked at Neresa.

Neresa laughed and shook her head, "Do you think they would like me?"

"Of course, yenya! I don't think they ever expected me to become an amme, but they would all love you, especially Ecthelion and probably Egalmoth too, you know, there is another Noldor princess you remind me a little bit of," Glorfindel said softly.

Neresa remained quiet, but her big silver eyes rounded on Glorfindel.

He sighed before he spoke, "Her name was Aredhel, daughter of prince Fingolfin, like you she had dark hair, while in Gondolin she began yearning for the forest so King Turgon sent me, Ecthelion and Egalmoth as her escort to find either her other brothers or the sons of Feanor, we tried to go through Doriath, but being Noldor, the Sindar don't like us much, so they denied us passage, we attempted to go North and the princess got separated from us, it was years before we saw her again, only to lose her, and it was her son who betrayed Gondolin to Morgoth."

"But it was not your fault, Amme, you couldn't have known that her son would turn out to be a betrayer, no one could have," Neresa said softly, giving Glorfindel a side hug.

"We should have been more careful with Aredhel," Glorfindel muttered.

"We live too long to be burdened by 'what if's', Amme, the only thing we can do is strive to be better," Neresa reasoned.

Glorfindel smiled at her, "You've become wise, yenya, everyday I am thankful that you have allowed me to become part of your family."

"I am grateful that you decided to stay in it despite us being a crazy bunch," Neresa giggled.

"I have seen crazier, actually, you are pretty well adjusted and Gil-Galad is a fair and well beloved king, now come, let's see if his meeting with Elendil has finished, he promised to visit the markets with us," Glorfindel said as he led Neresa through the streets of Annuminas towards the palace.

* * *

**3429 S.A. Mithlond, Eriador.**

"I'm sure we can try to establish new trades with the Greenwood, rumor has it that King Oropher has been producing the best wine yet," Neresa told her father with a sly grin as she bit on an apple.

They were both seated on the balcony of his rooms enjoying the afternoon.

"Who told you that?" Gil-Galad asked, interested.

"Celebrian in her last letter, her atar has been trading with them for some time now and since he's friends with King Amdir who is one of King Oropher's closest friends, well, trade gets done easily," she explained.

Gil-Galad nodded, "Well, Oropher doesn't like us Noldor folk, but it doesn't hurt to try, things have been changing in the past few years."

"They sure have, I'm sure uncle Tyelpe would have loved to see the Numenoreans here in Middle Earth," Neresa said, moving to take a strawberry from the fruit platter.

"He surely would have appreciated the buildings, he had a keen eye for that sort of thing," Gil-Galad mused as he went for a piece of cheese.

"Do you ever think about sailing west, Atto?" Neresa asked suddenly, "leaving the wars behind, meeting again with those we have lost, seeing Naneth again?"

Gil-Galad sighed and gave his daughter a long tired look, "Sometimes I think about all the friends I've lost through the years, friends that I hope to see once more in Valinor, but as King, I have a duty to my people, melin-nin, my personal wishes on the matter are of little importance, as long as the Enemy is a threat I must keep fighting, although, I wouldn't mind seeing Anthelisse again, and I'm sure she would be proud of the elleth you have become."

"What about the fact that Lord Glorfindel is my Amme?" Neresa asked.

Gil-Galad grinned at Neresa, "Anthelisse would love it, your Naneth had a very peculiar sense of humor, yours reminds me much of hers."

"She always sounded like a wonderful elleth," Neresa said softly.

"She was, and she loved you so much but the War of Wrath took too much from us, she was tired, but she had made me a promise to never leave me alone in the world, so she gave me you, my little Ilmariel," Gil-Galad pulled Neresa into a hug and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Their moment, however, was interrupted by Cirdan and Glorfindel entering the balcony abruptly.

"Apologies, my king, princess," Cirdan was quick to say.

Gil-Galad and Neresa straightened in their seetes quickly and motioned for the bearded elf to talk.

"We have received dire news from Arnor, the forces of Sauron captured Minas Ithil, Isildur and his family managed to flee and have reached Elendil, but Minas Anor and Osgiliath are preparing for an attack, the enemy is again on the move," Cirdan explained.

Both King and Princess stood quickly and exchanged glances.

"You and Glorfindel start gathering the army, be ready to part in a week's time," Gil-Galad," told Neresa, who nodded and promptly left with Glorfindel, then he turned to Cirdan, "Was there anything else?"

"Elendil thinks this might be our chance to put an end to Sauron for good, whatever the cost," Cirdan said grimly.

Gil-Galad's eyes turned stoney and he gazed towards the door where his daughter had just gone a few moments before, "If…," he began, "if anything happens to me, if I fall by Sauron's blade you must promise me that you will take care of Ilmariel, that you won't burden her with a crown she might not want, the people can be divided between you and Elrond, and if she wishes so, she will be allowed to sail west."

Cirdan nodded stiffly, "Of course, my friend, Ilmariel shall be well cared for, although if I may say, you should have a little faith in your daughter's strength, her spirit is strong."

"So was Anthelisse's," Gil-Galad argued.

"Anthelisse was never a warrior, Neresa is," Cirdan reminded him.

Gil-Galad deflated visibly and sighed, "Come, friend, lets compose a reply for Elendil, we also have many things to discuss"

* * *

**3430 S.A. Amon Sul, Weathertop.**

Neresa sat atop her horse watching the Numenorean host as they arrived. She had to admit that King Elendil's host was big and looked rather impressive, not that her father's host wasn't impressive, she had fought many battles with them and she trusted her fellow warriors, but seeing the numenorean army was truly a marvellous sight.

Elendil's crown glimmered in the sunlight, almost to the point that it was annoying to Neresa's eyes, he rode atop a grey stallion leading his forces followed by his son Isildur.

"That's a mighty force," Glorfindel commented from atop Asfaloth.

Neresa snorted, "Think we have a chance then?"

"It is a possibility, your father seems certain that we won't get another chance like this, although Cirdan advised him to discuss it with Elrond," Glorfindel told her.

"That is why he's called Cirdan the Wise," Neresa said pensively, "What would I be called, Neresa the Impatient?"

Glorfindel chuckled, "Neresa is more than enough, you've become that name, a true warrior, but never forget that you are Ilmariel, little star."

"Perhaps once this is over with, but the world needs Neresa now, so it is what I will be," she told him with a smile.

Glorfindel smiled at her and nodded, "Come, let's see what your father is discussing with King Elendil."

* * *

**3432 S.A. Imladris, Eriador.**

The joined armies had been in Imladris for a year now, training and planning the best way to attack and defeat Sauron once and for all. Anarion, Elendil's younger son, usually sent reports from the situation in Gondor, while he was handling the situation, it looked dire. Glorfindel had been named Captain of the Elven guard and along with Neresa and a group of handpicked warriors had the task of training everyday.

Weapons and armors were being mass produced in the forges and Neresa found herself missing Celebrimbor every time she saw new swords being made. She visited his statue and his resting place, usually taking wild flowers with her and fashioning them into crowns that she placed gently on the ground. Her relationship with Celebrimbor had been a surprise to both of them, she had been quite scared of him the first time she had met him, but then she had realized that he was rather lonely.

Neresa had a soft heart, it was her greatest strength, and the times she visited Ost-in-Edhil she always made sure to make time to spend with the solitary elf until he took a liking to her, she had explained that she had a brother in Elrond and friends in Gildor, Thalon and Harnion, but that she wished to have an uncle, Celebrimbor was somewhere up in her family tree to fill that position. So she had followed him around and into his forge listening to his every word.

Her father had encouraged her, telling her that family was the most important thing that an elf could have whereas it was by bonds of blood or brotherhood. The first time she had called Celebrimbor, Uncle Tyelpe, the elf had turned a deep shade of red and they had both laughed in the forge, the next time he had presented her with a dagger that she kept to the day. Amongst the gifts from Celebrimbor were her Mithril vest that she always wore underneath her armor and her sword. Celebrimbor had inscripted a beautiful phrase, 'the brightest star to guide us in our darkest night', she had cried upon receiving it and had hugged the daylights out of him.

Now she had those gifts, her memories and a statue to remember him by, and the idea that soon someone would put a sword through Sauron, that helped her sleep warmly at night.

She heard soft steps behind her and turned to see Elrond, she offered him a smile and patted the space next to her, without much prompting, Elrond sat on the ground, bumping his shoulders with hers.

"You've been spending much time here," Elrond told her.

"It is peaceful here, nobody is talking to me about training or the war," she said softly, her gaze far away.

"You don't have to partake in this war," Elrond said.

Neresa snapped her gaze to him, eyes narrowed, "But I do, dear Elrond, or else I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I had the ability to be of help and stayed back doing nothing, I am one of the best fighters of Eriador, I am the princess of my people, it is my duty to protect them, to fight, besides, Sauron killed Uncle Tyelpe, used his body as a banner to threaten us, I loved Uncle Tyelpe, as I love you, Amme, Ada, Gildor, Thalon, Harnion, Celebrian, I would go to war for any of you."

Elrond seemed surprised by her words, but smiled at her, "I do love you too and I believe that we have an opportunity to defeat Sauron, we have made contact with King Amdir and King Oropher and even with King Durin, they will join us once we make it through the Misty Mountains."

Neresa raised an eyebrow at that, "King-I-Hate-Everything-To-Do-With-The-Noldor-Oropher?, that King Oropher?"

Elrond laughed at her words, "Do you know any other? Alas, he understands the threat that Sauron represents to the world so he's agreed to cooperate with us."

"Good to know he has common sense," Neresa said with a grin, "it will be good to see Amroth again."

"Ah, yes, your friend Amroth," Elrond said with a raised eyebrow.

"Elrond, dear, are you perhaps implying something?" Neresa asked sweetly, "Because I only regard Amroth as a friend, nothing more."

"Just checking, you are after all of an age to be wed," Elrond told her.

Neresa scrunched her face, "if I am of an age to be wed, then what about you? Have you accepted the impending reality of eternal solitude?"

"I'll have you know that I have been busy, ruling is not as easy as it seems," Elrond said, flicking Neresa's nose.

"Well, I'm Captain of my father's Guard and Princess, I have my duties too, but perhaps after Sauron is defeated," Neresa said hopefully.

Elrond smiled, "Perhaps."

* * *

**3333 S.A. Vale of Anduin, West of the Misty Mountains.**

The march was slow and it bothered Neresa to a degree, her horse, Zuko, could feel her annoyance and was harrumping away.

"You know, all that glaring won't make us be there faster," said Gildor as he slid to her side.

"Well, it should, this is taking us forever, and there is not nearly enough wine to make this bearable," Neresa grumbled.

"Elrond got you hooked too?" Gildor asked.

"You have to ask? He loves healing and potions, it was about time he got into wine making," Neresa told Gildor.

"Well rumor has it that King Oropher travels with his very own stash of Dorwinion wine," Harnion said as he joined them.

"Yes, that I highly doubt that he'll share with us, we're Noldor, I am a High Princess of the Noldor, he probably hates me on principle," Neresa shrugged.

"Well, we think you're lovely and he obviously doesn't know what he's missing," Gildor assured her.

"He's right, Neresa, you're the loveliest princess and anyone who says the contrary is welcomed to fight me," Harnion winked at her.

"You guys tell me the prettiest things, where's Thalon? He should also be singing his praises to me," Neresa said with a grin.

"Last we saw him he was talking with Lord Elrond's second in command, Erestor, you met him?" Gildor asked her.

Neresa nodded, "He seems a little bookish, but appearances can be deceiving, he also seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"So he's basically Elrond's Cirdan?" asked Harnion.

"Most likely, yes," Neresa said.

The three of them exchanged glances and shrugged.

* * *

Wearing her armor and her circlet, Neresa looked the part of a warrior princess as she stood next to her father while they greeted Kings Amdir and Oropher. Her silvery eyes examined the two elven kings curiously as they approached them with a small party of elves, she was quick to recognize Amroth and a smile made its way to her face as she caught his eye, her friend smiled back before their masks fell back into place.

"Well met, King Amdir, King Oropher," Gil-Galad greeted politely.

"Well met, King Gil-Galad," the Sindar elves chorused as they reached them.

Gil-Galad shook hands with both of them, "This is Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris," he said presenting Elrond who was standing to his left, "And this is my daughter Princess Ilmariel Neresa, she prefers Neresa."

Neresa bowed her head and offered the Sindar Kings a smile.

"I had been wanting to meet you, Princess Neresa, my Amroth spoke of your prowess in battle during the sack of Eregion," Kind Amdir told her with a smile.

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunities to prove the veracity of Prince Amroth's words, King Amdir, your son is too a fine warrior," Neresa assured the blonde King, her gaze then went to the other pair of blonde royals who were looking at her.

King Oropher and Prince Thranduil were a bit of an enigma to Neresa, she knew of them, of course she did, but they were reclusive, always keeping to Greenwood. Seeing them outside of their realm was a surprise to many, usually the Kings and their heirs didn't travel together and yet, the last three elven Kings of Middle Earth and their three offspring stood together in the vale of Anduin.

"King Oropher, Prince Thranduil, it is an honor to finally meet you, I have heard many tales of the greatness of Greenwood," Neresa said politely, a charming smile on her face.

"It is an honor to meet you too, Princess Neresa," Oropher said and Thranduil nodded.

More words were exchanged between the Kings and Elrond about how they were going to proceed and Neresa could only watch as their host grew with the added force of the Galadhrim and the Woodland Elves.

* * *

**3333 S.A. Brown Lands, East of the Anduin.**

Neresa drove her sword through an orc with expert precision, the allies had found their first battle against the forces of Sauron, the princess of the Noldor was finding the experience to be therapeutic as she had excess energy to burn through and many orcs to kill, there was a glint of determination in her eyes and a wolfish smirk on her face as she cut through the horde, it was a beautifully terrifying image to behold.

Her hair had been carefully braided by Glorfindel and in turn she had braided his golden hair, it was their ritual every morning and he tried to shadow her as they fought, keeping her blue and golden armor in his sight at all times.

"Well that was fun," Neresa told Glorfindel when he caught up to her, bodies of orcs littering the ground.

"I can see," Glorfindel said as he scrunched his nose, taking the sight of his 'adopted' daughter, "Gildor will have to push you into the river and make it look like an accident to get that dirt off of you, Neresa."

"Awe come on, Amme, it's not that bad," Neresa complained.

"You're lucky your hair was braided," Glorfindel said before he sighed, "Let's go find your father so he can see that you're not hurt, just incredibly dirty."

Neresa followed Glorfindel through the field, it had been a clean victory for the allies, no casualties and only a few injured, the pair found Gil-Galad with Elrond, King Elendil, King Amdir and King Oropher. Gil-Galad was the first to spot the pair and Neresa grinned brightly at him.

"Atto!" Neresa said animatedly as she reached them.

"Neresa, what in the name of Eru?" Gil-Galad asked, confused.

"She's completely hopeless and I'm blaming it on you," Glorfindel told the Noldor king.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Ilmariel?" Gil-Galad asked with a raised eyebrow.

Neresa put on her most innocent look, "I might have been letting out a little bit of pent up anger."

"And?"

"I'm going to find Gildor so he can throw me into the river and make it look like an accident?" she asked, keeping up the innocent facade.

Gil-Galad sighed tiredly, "Yes, you go do that, I expect to see you back once you're clean."

"Yes, Atto," Neresa said before she gave her father a small bow and winked at Glorfindel,"until later, Amme."

* * *

"That child," Gil-Galad groaned as he saw his daughter almost skipping through the carnage.

"Did Princess Neresa call Lord Glorfindel, Amme?" asked King Oropher.

"Yes, she's been calling me Amme for a while now," Glorfindel said with a small smile.

"Lord Glorfindel was the one in charge of her training once he reached back our shores, their affection for one another was quick, Ilmariel tends to be likeable," Gil-Galad explained, "And so they became very close, Lord Glorfindel decided to bestow the epesse Neresa upon her and ever since she's been making a good use of that name, of course she then decided that she already had a brother in Elrond, an uncle in Celebrimbor and all that she was missing was a mother and since Glorfindel was already mothering her, he became her Amme, since she reasoned that Anthelisse was always going to be her Naneth."

"Your daughter has a very deep thought process," King Amdir said teasingly.

"Trust me, it only makes her more devious, don't let that pretty face fool you, she's both the worst and the best of me and Anthelisse, a truly terrifying thought," Gil-Galad said with a small shudder.

"And you decided to put a sword in her hand," Glorfindel reminded him happily.

* * *

In moments like this, Neresa missed her maids, but war was no place for elven maids at all. She had removed most of her outer armor and boots and jumped in the river with her braid undone so she could get the blood and grime off her hair. Gildor was nearby, making sure that there were no hidden orcs that would attack her. Once Neresa was sure that she had washed out the worst of it she got out of the river and sat under the sun to dry off a little bit. She was enjoying it when suddenly a rag was thrown on her face.

"What in the name of Eru?" she grumbled as she removed the rag from her face, glaring at Gildor.

"It's wet so you can clean the plates of your armor," he told her as he sat next to her, his golden hair shining under the sun.

Neresa rolled her eyes at him but began cleaning her armor, "So… was the enemy testing our forces?"

"Seems like it," Gildor told her with a pensive look on his face.

"So either we did well, or we fell into a trap?" Neresa asked as she began putting back her armor.

Gildor looked at her, "I hope it's the former because otherwise I'd rather not think about the outcome of this war."

Neresa shuddered at Gildor's words as she bent down to pick her sword, "Let's go find Thalon and Harnion, hopefully between the four of us we can see if we find anything out of place with this 'battle'."

* * *

"This was Sauron's attempt to deprive us of supplies," said Thalon as they walked back to the camp, "Those orcs were not here to fight."

"Has anyone informed the Kings of this?" Neresa asked.

"Yes, I sent the scouts ahead," Harnion assured her, "Many miles of forest were burnt."

"Hopefully Anarion's forces will meet little to no resistance then, they are supposed to meet us outside of Mordor," Neresa said, her friends nodded.

* * *

**3434 S.A. Dagorlad, East of Emyn Muil.**

"Atto," Neresa said softly as she entered her father's tent.

Gil-Galad looked up from his map and offered his daughter a small smile, "Can't sleep?"

"Not really, I saw movement from the other side, I don't think I'll be able to sleep until this is all over with," she confessed.

He nodded and moved from the table to a settee, patting the spot next to him, Neresa smiled and went to join him, Gil-Galad wrapped a hand around his daughter's shoulders.

"Being this close to Sauron has many elves on edge," he told her, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to rest."

Neresa tried to argue but Gil-Galad's resolve remained, he pressed a kiss to her hair and began humming an old song.

"That's not going to work," Neresa said with a small smile, but still got comfortable in the settee and allowed her father to keep humming.

Several minutes later Glorfindel and Elrond entered Gil-Galad's tent to find their king with a sleeping princess on him. Gil-Galad was absentmindedly stroking his daughter's hair as he continued to hum different tunes.

"So she finally fell asleep," Glorfinfel whispered, a smile on his face.

Gil-Galad grinned at his friend, "It didn't take much, she was tired; sometimes I forget that she's actually a full grown elleth these days."

"We all do sometimes," Elrond said as he sat down on a chair.

Glorfindel copied Elrond and sat down on another chair, "a battle is inevitable tomorrow and it might be decisive."

"I know," Gil-Galad said, "Elendil and I talked about it, Amdir and Oropher were informed too, although they didn't seem too enthusiastic about it."

"Hopefully it won't translate to them doing something stupid, we cannot afford stpidity at this point," Glorfindel muttered.

"Surely they won't put their people in danger," said Elrond.

Gil-Galad and Glorfindel exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, you know how it is, Glorfindel, your main job is to make sure that Ilmariel survives through the battle, you stay by her side," Gil-Galad told the blonde elf.

Glorfindel nodded earnestly, "I will guard her as I have been doing since I met her."

Gil-Galad nodded at Glorfindel and then looked at Elrond, "Yonya, you take care of yourself tomorrow, I hope to see you at the end of that battle."

"You too," Elrond said with a small smile.

* * *

It was a cold morning that welcomed them, Neresa had woken up in her father's tent covered by his cape and still on the settee where she had fallen asleep. She was quick to greet him and head to her tent to get ready for the day. Once in her armor she looked for Gildor, Harnion and Thalon, whom she found readying the horses.

"Ready to face Sauron's forces?" Neresa asked as she handed them pieces of lembas bread.

"As ready as one can be," said Thalon biting into his lembas.

"Here," Harnion said as he handed Neresa Zuko's reins.

"I hope to see you all after this," Neresa told them, pulling Harnion into a hug.

Harnion patted her back with a grin on her face, "We'll be drinking Lord Elrond's wine before you know it."

"You worry too much," Thalon told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I worry because I care, you're my best friends, now bring it in Gildor, don't think you're escaping my hug," Neresa said with a grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess," Gildor said as he hugged her, "you be careful too."

* * *

**3434 S.A. Plains of Dagorlad, North of Morannon.**

Neresa walked next to Glorfindel, having left Zuko behind next to Asfaloth, elves fought better on their own feet, the two reached the front of the column that they were leading, right next to King Oropher and his people. Neresa fixed her circlet as she looked around her, thousands of elves, Numenoreans and Dwarves against the forces of Mordor. They were basically facing the most important battle of the war, Neresa twirled her sword in her hand and looked at Glorfindel who gave her a smile.

"Stand back, Neresa," Glorfindel ordered gently.

Neresa took a step back and suddenly the soldiers that were standing next to her raised their shields forming a wall and pointed their spears down. Sauron's army was already charging at them at great speeds looking like rabid monsters across the plains, Neresa's eyes roamed across the allied army again. King Oropher seemed to be giving a signal which made the Noldor princess frown, everyone was supposed to be following her father's orders, it was supposed to be a joint effort. Neresa tugged on Glorfindel's sleeve.

"What are they doing?" she asked at the same time that King Oropher screamed an order for his people to charge.

She and Glorfindel could only watch horrified as King Amdir followed and the disaster that was sure to follow.

"Amme! We have to do something," Neresa said anxiously watching as King Oropher's army clashed with Sauron's.

Glorfindel gave her a look and sighed, "Your father is so going to hate me for this, come," he said and then turned to the nearest soldier, "whatever you see or do, don't break the line until the King gives the signal."

Glorfindel led Neresa outside of the shield wall, once they were both outside they began running towards the silvan army, they barely heard Gil-Galad's order to charge as they made their way into the fray. Neresa barely got time to look up to see hundreds of arrows flying over her head and over King Oropher's army hitting Sauron's forces and giving the Silvan elves and Galadhrim a more even fighting chance.

The battle in the Brown Lands had been nothing compared to this, whichever battle Neresa had fought before was nothing compared to the total carnage of this. Elves were graceful warriors, deathly, she was sure of that, she was deathly on her own, given that she had enough space to jump and move around, but fighting on such close quarters restricted her movements so much that she was almost afraid that she was going to cut herself with her own sword. It was the worst thing she had ever felt in her three thousand two hundred and forty nine years of her life.

Neresa lost sight of Glorfindel too soon for her tastes, being swallowed by the forces of Mordor, so the only present thought in her mind was that she needed to remain alive to find her Amme before her Ada found them. Elves didn't tire idly, but there was a fire in Neresa's lungs as she continued to kill orcs and the other hellish creatures that she wasn't sure how was it that she was even breathing, but she couldn't stop, not when she had enemies on all sides, not when her anxiousness had pushed her to charge right after the Silvan elves, she just needed to stay alive long enough, long enough for the battle to be over.

She was sure she had been fighting for hours, and her blood had mingled with orc's blood and dirt and the blood of the creatures that she had managed to slay, she was thankful of her heavy armor and also heavily annoyed by it, but she would've been dead many times if not for it. Neresa stumbled over her own feet as she decapitated one more orc and stood for a second to catch her breath before turning to slay another creature, she was about to turn again when her back came into contact with something and she jumped lightly sword raised and poised to attack.

"Prince Thranduil?" she breathed surprised.

The Sinda prince looked worse for fear, his silver-blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood and his face looked almost black, only his piercing blue eyes really stood out, and the circlet that identified him as a royal. To be honest it had been a while since Neresa had crossed paths with an elf, so seeing Prince Thranduil, even if he was not of her Noldor kin was a complete relief.

"Princess Neresa," he greeted tiredly.

They nodded at one another and suddenly Neresa pulled him into a hug, there was an elf alive between all the madness, she let go of him as quickly as she had pulled him in.

"Apologies, I just," Neresa tried to explain.

Thranduil offered her a small smile, "It is no problem."

"Stay close to me," she told him as she brandished her sword.

Thranduil, she noticed, had a pair of twin swords, that he twirled as he smiled at her, "It will be my pleasure."

The two of them rejoined the battle with renown spirits, fighting back to back as if they had been doing it all of their lives. The battle raged well through the night and into the morning, Neresa and Thranduil managed to find Glorfindel as a red sun rose, the golden haired elf pulling the princess into a tight hug and patting the prince of Greenwood on the back.

* * *

**3434 S.A. Dagorlad,** **North of Morannon**

Neresa was sitting between Gildor and Thalon, tears running down her dirty cheeks as she received the news that Harnion was dead, Harnion, one of her oldest friends and companions had fallen in battle. Gildor and Thalon were distraught by the news too, the three of them sat silently while Elrond and Glorfindel left them alone to mourn their fallen friend.

"Where's the body?" Neresa asked after a while.

"Nobody knows, there were so many bodies that they are thinking of making a common grave for all of them," Gildor told her.

Neresa remained silent, but Gildor and Thalon knew that she was not happy by those news.

* * *

Come night, Neresa sneaked out of her tent, sword in hand, and retrieved Zuko. The plains that had served as battle plain looked eerie and incredibly creepy with all the corpses piled up, but Neresa was an Elleth on a mission, she was going to find Harnion come hell or highwater and so with that thought in mind she began her search. It was a grim task, she found out that she recognized many elves, many others she didn't and she felt incredibly guilty, nameless elves to be discarded as garbage.

As she continued searching for Harnion a familiar shade of silver caught her eye between the corpses, she almost didn't want to be right, but as she approached and turned over the body she recognized the face of King Oropher, his blue eyes were open, glassy, staring at nothing and she felt something churn in her stomach. She hadn't seen Thranduil since he had returned to his people, now she knew the reason why. Neresa wanted to find Harnion, but she couldn't leave King Oropher behind.

She called Zuko to her side and carefully placed the body across the horse and covered it with her cloak, she had to admit it, King Oropher had been extremely heavy, she debated her next course of action, she could keep looking or she could return Oropher and come back for Harnion. She kept looking for Harnion, delivering a corpse could wait, Oropher was already dead. And she did find Harnion, what seemed like an eternity later, but she found her friend and got him onto Zuko too and began making her way back to the camps.

She went by Gildor's tent first, the elf was not surprised by the fact that she had retrieved Harnion, and he agreed to hide the corpse until they decided what to do with it. What surprised him was that Neresa had found King Oropher and decided to bring him too.

"Prince Thranduil helped me during the battle, I… this is my gesture of goodwill," Neresa said softly.

Gildor raised an eyebrow at her, "Just… try to rest afterwards."

* * *

Neresa reached the Silvan camp and it looked completely different than before, the elves were clearly mourning their fallen brothers, they had lost a great part of their army. Neresa was quick to push her grims thoughts aside and to find a guard that could point her to Thranduil's tent.

"Excuse me," she called one elf bearing the Greenwood plate.

The elf stopped walking and turned to look at her, "Galion, Princess Neresa."

"Galion," Neresa repeated with a small smile, "Would you be so kind as to point me to Prince Thranduil's tent?"

"Of course, Princess, I shall lead you there, follow me," Galion said.

Neresa pulled on Zuko's reigns and they followed Galion through the camp until they reached a white tent that stood out slightly, Neresa figured that it was the royal tent.

"Would you like for me to tie your horse somewhere?" Galion asked.

Neresa blinked at him, "Uh, could we get the Prince first? There's something on my horse that I would like for him to have and it's a little heavy and I don't think it's a good idea to just display it out here."

Galion seemed confused by her request but nodded, he told her to wait a moment and went inside the tent. Neresa stood outside whispering to Zuko as the horse seemed to be a little restless; Galion and Thranduil walked out of the tent. Despite the fact that he was as clean as one could be, Thranduil looked disheveled.

"Princess Neresa," he greeted.

"Prince Thranduil," she said, offering a small smile.

"Haven't you heard, it's King Thranduil now," he spat and Neresa almost flinched at the tone.

"I'm sorry," Neresa said softly.

Thranduil waved her off, "What is it that brought you here at this time, Princess?"

Neresa motioned for Thranduil to follow her and she moved to the side of Zuko so she could lift her cloak a bit, Thranduil bit back a hiss as he realized what she was showing him.

"I found him when I was looking for a friend of mine who fell in battle, I couldn't leave him behind," she explained, her silver eyes on Thranduil.

Thranduil's face betrayed no emotion, "you owed me nothing."

"I owed you a lot, if I hadn't stumbled upon you when I did I am not sure I would have survived," she said, frustration rising in her.

"Consider your debt paid, Princess," Thranduil said, then turned to Galion, "Galion help me move him, carefully."

"I did not do this to pay a debt, I thought we were friends, what in the name of Eru is wrong with you?" Neresa snapped.

"Why would I be friends with a Noldo?" Thranduil asked hastily.

"Because we are not our forefathers, because we can do better than them, because it is not my fault that your father decided to ignore mine and charged into battle like a madman, because I've lost friends and family too and I'm not going around acting like a dick to everyone," Neresa said as she went up to Thranduil.

He was taller than her, but she was not easily intimidated, they kept glaring at each other while Galion wisely ignored them and retrieved the body of his former king and placed it inside the tent. Thranduil was the first one to look away.

"Ada was an idiot," he muttered.

Neresa blinked and huffed, "He was, but he loved you, you could see in his eyes how proud he was of you."

Thranduil smiled at Neresa, "Thank you."

"Hey, it's nothing, it's what friends are for," she assured him.

* * *

**3437 S.A. Plateau of Gorgoroth, Mordor.**

**Three Years into the Siege of Barad-Dur**

It seemed to be eternal, and yet only three years had passed since they had laid siege to Barad-Dur. Neresa was bored of it and royally pissed off, it had taken Glorfindel, Gildor, Elrond and even Thranduil once to stop her from doing something completely stupid like storming into Barad-Dur and trying to kill Sauron by herself when she had seen Thalon being killed by a poisoned arrow, Bernion and Iderhil had died too. Of her original guard only Gildor remained and she had given him the order to remain by her side at all times, not even her father had dared to send Gildor elsewhere.

Thranduil, for his part, had stepped in as gracefully as one could, while fighting in a war, into the role of King. Neresa was proud of him as they had become close friends during the war, Thranduil liked to joke that they kept each other sane and Neresa couldn't disagree and if the two royals had taken to get drunk on Dorwinion during the nights and reminisce about their fallen, no one was going to blame them for it, Neresa and Thranduil were possibly the two youngest elves in the entire campaign.

* * *

"Please tell me they are already drunk and asleep," Gildor said as he approached Galion.

"They are, they began early today," Galion told the blonde elf.

"I would too, but Neresa doesn't need to lose more people," Gildor said running a hand through his face, "I'm thankful for that King of yours, Neresa can be unpredictable when she's angry, he's kept her distracted and mellow enough."

"I am thankful for your Princess," Galion said, "King Thranduil is young and prone to anger, managing Princess Neresa has kept him busy, they cancel each other out."

Gildor laughed, "Good for us."

* * *

**3441 S.A**. **Barad-Dur, Mordor.**

**Seven Years into the Siege of Barad-Dur.**

The day had started like any other day of the last seven years, waking up in the battle plains, changing into her armor and charging into the battle with Gildor and Thranduil or Glorfindel by her side. The forces of Sauron were still holding, but so were the allies. Elendil had lost his son Anarion a year ago, basically everyone had lost something to the war, and everyone was growing tired and weary. Neresa was not sure how much they would actually hold, or why her father or Elendil had not given the order to fall back.

To be honest with herself, Neresa longed for home, for the palace of Mithlond, the beaches, the peace. She longed to sit and enjoy the days with her father, to watch the waves hitting the shore, she missed her sparring lessons with Glorfindel and target practice with Harnion, she missed sneaking around with Thalon and running around the beach with Gildor. She missed visiting Cirdan's library and his stories and Elrond's love for healing and his plans for Imladris.

She sighed as she ran her sword into another orc.

"Growing bored, Princess?" Thranduil teased as he expertly killed two beasts with his twin swords, in the past seven years he had become a better warrior.

Neresa shrugged, "A little, we've been doing the same thing for seven years now, one almost begins to wish for a change."

"Well, I hate to be the one to say this," Galion interrupted them, "But be careful of what you wish for, Princess."

Neresa and Thranduil stopped in their tracks to see where Galion was pointing.

"Well, fuck," muttered Gildor.

Neresa felt her blood run cold at the sight of Sauron strolling towards where her father and King Elendil were. The entire battlefield seemed to stop as Sauron made his way, only for the orcs and beasts to try and take the upper hand, Galion and Gildor were quick to jump back into action and the two were quickly joined by Glorfindel. Neresa stood immobile watching as her father and King Elendil engaged Sauron in a deathly duel.

The strangled cry of "ATTO!" that fell out of Neresa's mouth when King Gil-Galad fell resonated through the plains of Mordor hauntingly. Thranduil was the first to move and hold Neresa tightly against him so she wouldn't run towards Sauron in a hopeless attempt at revenge while Gildor, Galion and Glorfindel kept them safe from orcs and beasts. Neresa kicked and screamed against Thranduil's hold, her cries getting worse as the battle carried on.

King Elendil was the next to fall, his sword shattering on the ground upon impact, his heir, Prince Isildur going down with him. What Sauron was not expecting was for Isildur to use the remains of his father's sword to cut off the ring from Sauron's finger. Everyone watched with bated breaths as the one ring fell to the ground and Sauron disintegrated in a blinding white light, taking most of his monsters with him. As soon as it was done, Thranduil's arms became lax around Neresa and she lost no time to flee.

She reached her father's burnt body, tears running down her face and sobs wracking her body, she was beyond the point of caring that everyone could see her openly weeping, she had lost her father, her father whom she had loved beyond measure and words, who had raised her and loved her since she had been born, the only person who had known her better than she knew herself and now he was dead.

"Neresa," said a voice softly to her side, a hand was softly placed on her shoulder too and she leaned into it, "it will be okay."

"How do you know?" she managed to ask despite her tears.

"I lost my ada too, remember? And you were there for me," Thranduil told her as he helped her to her feet, he pulled her into a careful hug and she buried her face in his chest.

"I just want my Atto," she cried.

Thranduil ran a hand through her back trying to comfort her as she continued to cry, he looked at Glorfindel and Gildor who looked as lost as he felt, at least Galion was looking at him encouragingly, so Thranduil tightened his hold on Neresa and allowed her to cry as much as she needed to.

* * *

**3434 S.A. Minas Tirith, Gondor.**

High Queen of the Noldor, Ilmariel Ereinniel was wearing black and holding her father's spear as the procession of elves walked through the streets of Gondor, she was thankful to be leaving the wretched place behind, and if she never had to come back it was going to be too soon. A golden crown had been placed atop her head, she recognized as another of Celebrimbor's creations and she couldn't help but to wonder just who had been saving all of those.

Gildor and Glorfindel were standing near her, her two golden warriors, and Elrond she had seen giving Isildur worried glances, but she would talk with her brother later. Her eyes continued scanning the crowd and she spotted Amroth with what was left of his army of Galadhrim, it was almost pitiful that such force had been diminished so; and then, then there was Thranduil looking regal in silver, his army, still conserving some of its might, she caught his eye and he offered her a small smile that she returned.

She moved from the balcony where she was standing, bored with the proceedings and decided to walk around the white tower to entertain herself while the others decided to leave.

"Nice spear," a familiar voice said as she was walking down a corridor.

Ilmariel turned, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, "Thank you, just inherited it, along with an entire kingdom."

Thranduil looked amused, "So I heard, Queen Ilmariel," he said, then his face turned serious, "how are you handling this?"

Ilmariel's eyes softened, "I'm not going to fade, you can be sure of that."

"Will you be returning to Eriador."

"I have to bury Ada, but I'm not sure I'll stay there, I'm not sure I can stay there, Elrond says that Imladris is always open to me, but that is his seat, I can't just usurp his house," Ilmariel said sadly.

"You could come to Greenwood," Thranduil said after a moment.

Ilmariel blinked at him, "Thranduil, I would love to, but I'm a Queen, I have responsibilities, my people."

Thranduil held Ilmariel's hands in his, "then come as a Queen, we have the space, two thirds of my army were lost, bring your people, we'll expand."

"We're Noldor," Ilmariel reminded him.

Thranduil smiled at her, "An elleth once told me that we could do better than our forefathers, maybe this is our chance."

Ilmariel smiled softly at Thranduil and chuckled, "are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, I consulted it with Galion and he agrees," Thranduil told her.

"The possibility of sharing Greenwood with the Noldor?" Ilmariel asked, confused.

"The possibility of sharing it with you," Thranduil said a little exasperated and then he laughed, "Ilmariel, I'm asking you to marry me."

Ilmariel's brain stopped working for a moment as she realized the meaning of Thranduil's words, marriage, he wanted her to marry him. Thranduil Oropherion, King of the Greenwood, Sindar elf, wanted to marry Ilmariel Ereinniel, High Queen of the Noldor.

"You want to marry me?" Ilmariel asked.

"Yes, isn't it obvious? Gildor and Galion have a betting pool going on," Thranduil informed her.

Ilmariel blinked again and did the sensible thing of getting on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to Thranduil's, she could figure about the betting pool later.


End file.
